onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 59
Volume 59 is titled "Portgas D. Ace Dies". Cover and Volume Illustration The colored cover has a orange (fading from white) background, and the title logo is gray (fading from white), dark orange, and solid gray. The author's name is printed in dark orange. On the front cover, a bloody Ace and Luffy fight back-to-back at the bottom front, with parts of Ace's body on fire. In the background, Shanks is to their left and to their top right is a laughing Blackbeard. Behind the four is Whitebeard with half of his face burned off, and to his right is Jinbe. Ace is featured on the spine, and the skull logo on the spine is colored purple. For the volume illustration on page 3, Luffy stands with his right leg enlarged, ready to throw a kick. Author's Notes |} Chapters *574. : The Whitebeard Pirates fend off Akainu as Ace says his last words before dying in Luffy's arms. Luffy then suffers a mental breakdown. *575. : Luffy goes into shock and Jinbe carries him away as Whitebeard ruthlessly attackes Akainu. During the ensuing conflict, Akainu burned off a portion of Whitebeard's head before Being sent into a crater. The Blackbeard Pirates then arrive with new crewmates. *576. : Whitebeard engages the Blackbeard Pirates in battle, but they manage to deal the finishing blow as Whitebeard dies standing up. *577. : Akainu ruthlessly goes after Luffy as Blackbeard somehow absorbs the Gura Gura no Mi, gaining two Devil Fruit abilities. *578. : Sengoku attacks the Blackbeard Pirates as the Marines close in on Luffy and the Whitebeard Pirates. Suddenly, Trafalgar Law arrives to rescue Luffy. *579. : Law takes Luffy and Jinbe away as Koby attempts to stop Akainu and end the battle. Before he is killed, Shanks arrives to put a stop to the battle. *580. : Shanks ends the war as Law's submarine escapes. *581. : The news of the war's end shakes the world. Several Level 6 convicts from Impel Down are revealed to have been freed which the higher-ups in the World Government decide to cover up, and Doflamingo attacks Moria upon receiving orders. *582. : Whitebeard's death causes a new pirate era to begin. Luffy, Jinbe, and the Heart Pirates reach Amazon Lily, where Luffy grieves over Ace's death upon waking up. He remembers how he first met Ace ten years ago. *583. : Ten years ago, Luffy met Ace and Sabo. The two were hostile toward him when the Bluejam Pirates came, causing them to leave Luffy to be captured. However, Luffy does not reveal the location of Ace's and Sabo's secret treasure to his interrogator, Porchemy. *584. : Ace and Sabo rescue Luffy from Porchemy, who is later killed by Bluejam. Sabo decides to stay with Ace and Luffy, and the three become infamous throughout Goa Kingdom. SBS Notes Number of fan-drawn SBS Headers featured: 6 *A fan reveals that Garp's scar has disappeared 25 times, which Oda partially explains by saying the scar tingles and floats up when a hated enemy is nearby. *Oda draws what is inside the Straw Hats' heads. *Oda explains that the commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates are part of the crew and are ranked equally, but there are separate pirate crews which are allied with Whitebeard. *Law, Blackbeard, Marco, Crocodile, Ivankov, Aokiji, Kizaru, and Akainu get birthdays. Usopp Gallery Pirates *Located on pages 204-211. *Total number of submissions featured: 55 (+2 mailing address posters) Grand Prize: Ishizuka, Wakana 石塚稚菜 (Tokyo, Japan) Trivia * On the bottom of the inside back cover of this volume, you can find Pandaman scolding Domo-kun and Nnke-kun. Standing behind them is an unnamed easter egg (introduced on the alternate cover of Volume 52). This is a continuation of an easter egg series that has been featured on the alternate back covers of volumes since Volume 25. References Site Navigation ca:Volum 59 Category:One Piece Volumes